


Next Best Thing

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: Wonwoo's much too sleepy to be driving, but it's not like he has much of a choice. Jun knows the (next) best thing to do to remedy this.— twt drabble rec prompt
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 44





	Next Best Thing

It’s an unspoken rule that the person riding shotgun has to stay awake the whole time, but despite being in the driver’s seat Wonwoo finds he’s having a harder time staying up than his partner. The other guys are knocked out in the backseat so it’s only him and Jun who are up, the latter singing along to his Chinese ballad playlist. (Wonwoo doesn’t know a single one of these songs, but he’s pretty into ballads himself, so he doesn’t mind. Besides, they’re Jun’s favorites. And he likes hearing Jun sing along to them.)

The songs nearly lull him to sleep at a stoplight, except Jun straight up bites him and Wonwoo feels like his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. It wasn’t a firm or strong bite by any means, but there was enough pressure to render Wonwoo shocked. The stoplight turns green after two seconds and while he’s thankful he’s wide awake now, he wonders what could possibly possess Jun to have bit his shoulder. 

“That’s why I don’t like driving after day trips,” Jun says, starting up a game on his phone. From the corner of his eye Wonwoo sees it’s that one game Jun had gifted him in-game credits with, so that they could play more together. “You’re already tired from the trip, then driving is tiring, then all of a sudden there’s traffic and it sucks the life out of you.”

“That’s why I’m driving, right?”

“Barely,” Jun teases. “You almost fell asleep.”

“Maybe you should drive. So even if you fall asleep, the traffic enforcers won’t be able to tell. Since you sleep with your eyes open and all.”

Jun sputters out an indignant ‘hey!’ as Wonwoo rounds the corner, and the scenery quickly evolves into the familiar road home. He hears Seungcheol (he’s sure it’s Seungcheol) shuffle in the backseat, before letting out a content sigh, and Wonwoo assumes he’s fast asleep again. 

Wonwoo comes to this conclusion: Jun would’ve normally made a loud sound (like a shrill scream or a yell) to startle him awake, but he chose not to because other guys are fast asleep and he doesn’t want to disturb them. But shaking him awake wouldn’t have been fun, and slapping him would be mean, so he probably thought a playful bite would be the next best thing.

Later, when they’re back at the dorm and it’s just them two on the couch, Wonwoo bites Jun’s shoulder. He yells so loud it wakes Hoshi up and it makes him ask them what’s wrong, and when Wonwoo sees Jun’s red face he agrees that it was the next best thing to have done at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u, god, for svt ttt


End file.
